


Homesick

by A_Cat (Shiny_Dragonite)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just Straight Up Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Dragonite/pseuds/A_Cat
Summary: Feeling homesick, you convince Diavolo to let you go home to let you collect some of your belongings. Lucifer, being the helpful demon he is, decides to tag along.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Obey Me; it's been sitting gathering dust for awhile so I finished it real quick and decided to publish it before I convince myself otherwise.
> 
> I like fluff a lot and I wanted to contribute a little lol

"I don't know how you convinced Lord Diavolo of something like this."

"I asked nicely?" I excitedly grabbed my bag, emptying it of my notebooks and textbooks to make room.

Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh, watching me from the doorframe, as I threw my bag's contents into a messy pile on my bed.

I missed home. And when I had told that to Lord Diavolo, and explained to him that letting me go back to the human world to grab some of my belongings would help me feel better, he was more than happy to comply.

If I took company, of course.

I would have been happier taking Mammon or Levi with me, but when Lucifer had been updated on my request, he had... personally declared he'd like to come along.

 _It’s not like I’m going to run off_ , I grabbed my coat from my desk, and met him by the door. He still didn't look happy, "Ready when you are."

His scowl was even worse than usual, and I knew it was because he was mad I had gone behind his back and asked Diavolo before him, but all I could see coming out of it was a flat refusal. I would have asked Mammon to take me, but if Lucifer had caught us it would have ended badly for both of us. Lucifer may be able to refuse me or his brothers, but he couldn't say no to Diavolo. 

He searched my eyes for a moment, then sighed, "Come on."

~

He matched my pace as we walked to school, my empty backpack a constant reminder of what lay ahead. 

_Home..._

Even if it wasn't for long, I'd be home. 

I looked up. The night sky, with its foreign stars and moon, would be replaced with the sun I'd grown up under. 

I'd arranged our escapade for midday. My parents would be working, my siblings would be at school. 

I missed them, too, dreadfully so, and while I wanted to see them, just being at home would be enough for me. 

"I've never seen you this happy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," I saw a ghost of a smile on his face, but it disappeared as Diavolo's castle came into sight, "let's not keep Lord Diavolo waiting."

It didn't take long for us to meet up with him, he smiled happily as we approached, and he seemed to brighten even more when he looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

And with that, we were led unceremoniously into a portal.

A flash, that was all that seemed to separate hell from the human world, and I wobbled on my feet as we landed. Lucifer steadied me with a hand on my shoulder, as I rubbed my eyes. 

"Is this it?"

"Well, I'd _hope_ so," I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to my surroundings, and then I realized why he'd asked. 

We were in my room. I guess that when it came to making portals between worlds, placing me at the front door wouldn't make sense when you can just zap someone to their room. 

It looked as messy as I'd left it. My covers thrown haphazardly on my bed, my laptop lost in a sea of school supplies and stuffed animals that somehow always managed to land on my desk. A pile of school supplies lay in front of my dresser, which itself was packed full of clothes and trinkets to the point where the drawers peaked open just enough to see the mess inside. My shoes were next to my door, just close enough that if I knocked them they'd get caught. 

"Yeah, this is it. Sorry if you think it's messy."

He obviously did, by the way his eyebrows were furrowed. I tried my best to ignore him and gather what I wanted. 

_DS, obviously. Laptop, charger, pens, art supplies,_ I shoved each thing into my bag, smiling to myself, _a stuffed animal or two. Writing notebook... oh! I could bring some of my manga..._

I heard Lucifer chuckle, and I whipped my head around. He was looking at me, a soft smile on his face, "What's so funny?"

"You're bringing a lot."

"They're important to me," when I pouted he only chuckled louder, "besides, Levi keeps calling me a normie! If I don't bring _some_ of my video games and manga I'll never convince him."

"You don't need excuses, I understand."

I squinted suspiciously at him, but his expression didn't change. I shrugged, "You know, you can sit down. My bed isn't going to bite you or anything."

"I'll politely decline." I watched him hesitantly, slowly, circle the room for a second before sighing, ending up in the same place he'd been before. He looked up, meeting my gaze, "What?"

"Nothing," I turned back around, before my smile broke into a full grin. There was no way I was telling him how funny he looked. _I've never seen him look so lost before!_

I carefully placed a few manga books into my bag, "I'm hoping you have some way to make it look like someone didn't ransack the place."

"I'm going to assume you mean to ask how I'm going to keep suspicion low due to your belongings being gone. I'll simply place some illusions in your room. I doubt your parents come in here anyway."

"I know you're scolding me."

"Good. I'm not trying to hide it."

I chuckled, "You sound just like my mom..."

My heart twinged. I zipped up my bag quickly, trying to ignore it.

"It won't be long, before you can see them again."

I clumsily pulled myself to my feet, and turned around. His small smile seemed...

"Why do you look so sad?"

He frowned, "Do you seriously not-"

A loud bang on the door made both of us jump, and before Lucifer could do anything rash I quickly threw up my hands to stop him, "It's just my cat."

He relaxed, somewhat, as I pushed my shoes out of the way and opened the door to my room. 

True to my word, my cat rushed into the room. When his big eyes landed squarely on my he meowed, loudly. 

"Hey, bud," I knelt down, and he impatiently butted my hand, "it's been awhile, I know."

"Maybe you should have brought Satan with you," Lucifer muttered, "a cluttered room, a cat. You two have a lot in common."

"That's hardly a lot."

His shoes came into view, as he approached us. I withheld my surprise as he knelt down next to me, "I guess not." I looked over at him. He frowned as he watched my hand, he hesitated, his frown deepened, "you have so much here."

"I have a lot at the House of Lamentation, too," he glanced at me, though his expression revealed nothing, "I think of your brothers as friends, I like all of them..." I laughed, "even if they're a bit difficult sometimes. And you-" I stopped myself.

"And I?" He smiled at that. 

I fought embarrassment, "You mean a lot to me, too."

He stood up, and held out a hand to me. I took it, keeping my eyes on the ground. 

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah," I picked up my cat and put him outside the room, keeping a foot close to the door to discourage him from coming back in as I closed it, I grabbed his hand again, "We heading back?"

"Not just yet." A flash, and our environment changed again. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, and realized we were outside my house, my window behind us. I looked at Lucifer, confused, but he motioned around us. 

The wind blew through the trees around my house, the leaves bright green, and... 

Sunlight. 

It was bright, the sun beat down on the ground, not a cloud in sight. The weak wind was the only thing that disturbed the heat, and I grinned. 

"Oh, Lucifer! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I tugged him toward the middle of my backyard, and he complied. I laid down, stretching. 

"I'm guessing you missed this the most."

"Mm, maybe close second."

"Oh?"

"My cat," I smiled up at him.

He chuckled, "Ah, well, that's a few things you've missed. You even get to bring some of them back, yes? Are you feeling less homesick?"

"Definitely."

"Want to head back, then?"

"I don't think I'm feeling all that better yet."

"Oh?"

"Mm," I closed my eyes, "sit with me here, for a little longer."

I heard a sigh, and then a shuffle as he sat beside me. After a second, I felt a hesitant hand brush some of my hair off of my forehead.

We sat quietly, and it wasn't long before the birds started singing in the trees around us. 

I opened my eyes. 

Lucifer had laid down beside me, his eyes were closed. 

I brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. Before I could pull my hand back completely he grabbed it, twining our fingers. 

"You said a little longer," he whispered, "I agree, let's stay a little longer." A pause, "it's quiet here, without my brothers."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

He didn't continue. And I didn't ask for more. The birds chirped around us. The wind shook the branches of the trees nearby, and messed up our hair once more.

Our hands stayed twined.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that my cat is an attention hog and wouldn't leave me alone on the weekends when I returned from college my first term lol. He's been a little bit less clingy the following terms but half of that is due to the fact that my two out of the three terms after have been virtual. And yes, when I started writing this my room was that messy, it's since been cleaned tho!
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
